Harry Houdini
|previous affiliation = Quatro Cerberus(Guild Ace) |occupation = Hired Mage S Class Mage |previous occupation = Guild Ace |team = Unknown |previous team = Unnamed |partner = (Friends) |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = Wife Children Granchild |magic = Sword Magic Flower Magic Fire Magic Mirror Magic Disassembly Magic |weapons = Longsword}} Harry Houdini (へりフヂニ Heri Hudini) is a powerful, elderly S-Class Mage who currently works for the . He is noted for his experience and age, which contribute greatly to his alias, Veteran (豪の者 Gō no Mono). Harry was formerly one of the founding members of the Guild along with , however he defected right before the disappearance of 's elite. Though the reason is unknown, he moved into the employment of the , and is famed for the swiftness he completes his missions with. Appearance Harry, like his age would suggest, bears the appearance of an elderly man. Though despite this, he is very well-built, and is still noticeably tall and has an athletic figure worthy of note. He has a wrinkled, almost oblong-like face normally seen in a slight smile with hazel-coloured eyes. His hair is a clean white, and is very long, going below his waist, but tied up in a single, thing ponytail, with no fringe, considering that it is all pulled backward. He also has some facial notable facial hair, including a pure white, and zig-zagged moustache along with a full-fledged, but small beard. He is commonly seen in a royal-esque attire and with it, flaunts his wealth, yet it poses a down-to-earth aspect about it, considering its similarity to a butler's uniform. The attire consists of a long, very dark green jacket that flares out as it goes down to his calves, the upper-section of the jacket has several intricate floral, lighter-green patterns and the collar hangs high. Under this, he wears a tucked in, long-sleeved white shirt. It is tucked into a pair of baggy dark green pants, which are kept secure with a pink sash, which is also where he keeps his longsword. Finally, he wears a pair of black shoes, ornated with green patterns. Personality History Harry was born into the illustrious Houdini Family, having been brought up as a magician for his entire life, there is no doubt that Harry had possessed great talent as a mage during his younger years. He would study the family's signature magic, Disassembly Magic, an extremely powerful magic that had been possessed by the Houdini's ever since their founding. Harry had shown much skill with this magic, and coupled with his prodigious talent, would be able to succeed the title of "Head" of clan by the age of 18. At this age, Harry would decide to venture out into the world, attempting to learn more magic and more about the origins of magic in general. On this journey, he would meet several notable figures of the Magic World, including , and even figures such as and the like. Yet, he would gain a particularly strong rivalry and friendship with the man known as . Together, the two powerful mages would create legends and also create the guild known as . While Goldmine became Master, Harry would become the Guild Ace, much like currently is. He would go on several expenditures and journeys, learning the secrets of magic and learning traditional magic, including his famed Flower Magic and the like. He would also take upon two students, known as and Steven Carter, the latter of which he would gain a stronger bond with while the former drifted along with Goldmine. For several years he would remain at Quatro Cerberus, but only recently, after the disappearance of , he would move away from the guild. He took upon his position as "Head" of the Houdini once more, while recruiting himself in the as one of their Independent Mages. He would then become famed across the lands for his endeavors and more importantly his victories over several Dark Guilds. Currently, even the likes of and fear his power. Synopsis Equipment Longsword: A prominent weapon of Harry's arsenal is his signature Longsword. He seems to have had this sword from his youth, and he remarks that it has broken several times in the course of his youth, yet he has forever had it reforged and used it again and again, regardless of others' opinions. It takes the appearance of a relatively slim longsword, with no distinct guard unlike most of it's type, and has a grey, almost mechanical hilt. The blade itself is slightly thin and straight, but still possesses notable cutting power. He has seemingly made it attuned with his own magical energy, allowing him to achieve various feats with it. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Expert Melee Combatant: Though Harry is not as physically inclined as he was when younger, he has shown himself to be greatly skilled in close-ranged combat. Even without the use of magics, his keen intellect and physical abilities allow him to fight on-par with opponents using close ranged combat. This coupled with his excellence in the blade and experience in combat allow him to fight virtually any opponent. Keen Intellect: *'Master Strategist and Tactician': *'Knowledge': Masterful Swordsmanship: *'Bartitsu Master': Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes': Magical Abilities Experienced Magician: As his age and battle-filled life would suggest, Harry has gained much experience over the years as a magician. Not only is he well-versed in combat, but he is known to possess comprehensive knowledge of magics that would be lost to the general population of mages. He is shown himself to cleverly use his magics in conjunction with one another, developing spells that are noted for their sheer versatility to be adapted into varying situations merely by altering them in their composition slightly. Overall, even those such as admire his skills (albeit the former was a student under him, which could be a possible reason for his admiration). Immense Magical Power: From experience, from training and from magical talent, Harry has accumulated an extraordinary amount of magical power which is leagues above those of his own rank. Though by his own admission, he is relatively weak in comparison to the "New Generation" this is far from the truth, considering he still remains on-par with those such as and even those such as Sanjo Vista are in admiration of his power. *'Willpower': Though a natural trait by another's admission, Harry realizes its importance and ties to one's own magical energy. Harry's willpower is strong and unmoving, once committed to an action, he will not remove himself from it unless the circumstances are so dire that no other alternative may be present. His willpower is evidently linked to his magical power, as the stronger his conviction, the stronger his resonance with his magical power. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) a magic in which one combines the usage of a blade along with various magical abilities in order to produce different effects. A very versatile magic that Harry has great skill with. He has shown to be innovative with the creation of his spells, usually taking influence from his other magics. *'Vajra Storm' (金剛杵大降り Kongōsho Ōburi) Harry draws his blade, and channels magical energy into it, whilst he moves their blade in a perfect 180 degrees surrounding them. The energy that was once in the blade is then left stranded in the air, at which it crystallizes to create 50 replicas of the original blade. Harry is then able to fully manipulate these blades to his whim through magical threads and a continuous flow of magical power. Either that, or a more common application would be to send the volley of blades towards the ground, causing devastating impact upon the opponent. Harry commonly uses this spell when using Sword Magic, allowing for his opponent to be devastated with the onslaught of blades. *'Ephemeral Cherry Blossom' (徒桜 Adazakura) Harry causes the entirety of his blade's sheath to be flooded with magical power before he draws his blade. Drawing the blade causes a large amount of cherry blossoms to pour out the blade in the form of a wave. However, Harry's blade still remains, and soon afterward, he user may either, manipulate the existing cherry blossoms to form different shapes and/or use a supplementary bladed attack. This technique is highly versatile, and can be used in multiple ways. He commonly uses this to start off an assault with Flower Magic. *'Ablaze Scenery' (燎景 Ryōkei) Harry channels an enormous amount of magical energy into his blade, and subsequently releases it in a circular fashion surrounding them. This causes an extreme amount of flames to surround him and his blade. From here, Harry and his adversary are kidnapped with the enormous amount of flames that surround them, and he fights with his flame-imbued sword. Eventually, the entire environment and the opponent will be severely burnt due to the longevity of this spell. Albeit, it consumes a remarkable amount of energy. Harry only uses this spell when he vows to destroy an opponent. *'Redirection Vortex' (宛先変更渦中 Atesakihenkō Kachū) Harry causes his blade to take upon properties similar to a magical mirror, doing so by causing magical power to be channeled through it. At the moment an attack lands upon the blade, Harry may concentrate, absorb and manifest the same attack back at the opponent at varying power-levels and speed dependent on the user's wishes. This is done by altering the composition at a terrifyingly alarming rate while the attack rests within the blade, and releasing it immediately afterward. This is a noticeably difficult technique to master, however, it has great use. Harry normally uses it to redirect noticeably powerful attacks. It took him several years to master this technique. *'Net of the Law' (数の網 Sūnoami) Through coupling a single Disassembly net into his blade, his blade gains extreme vibrations and becomes highly unstable due to the amount of energy present inside it. At the moment the strike lands upon an object, the net releases itself, and disassembles the opponent entirely in a matter of seconds. Though it seems that the entire process happens at once, each individual splitting takes up a split second. This technique can cause a battle to end immediately, and/or provide a potent defense against normally unstoppable techniques. Harry uses this only on occasions where a technique is exceedingly large and/or he wishes to break through structures. Flower Magic (花の魔法 Hana no Mahō) a magic that allows one to use their own magical power as catalyst to meld with the environments and produce vivid cherry-blossom like structures. These cherry blossoms are in-fact very sharp and allow Harry to fight his enemies with an overwhelming offense. All the while, he is able to keep up a potent defense by manipulating them accordingly. Harry tends to use this magic to start off most of his fights, and then resorts to other magic as necessary. Like his other magics, he only possesses a single named spell with Flower Magic, but his versatility makes up for it entirely. *'Hundred Flowers Campaign' (百花斉放 Hyakkaseihō) Harry collects a large amount of magical energy, and condenses it into an invisible wall of sorts wherever he designates it. At the moment impact is made, he releases this large amount of energy into a multitude of cherry blossoms which can then be manipulated at his bidding. The name of this spell does not need to be taken in order for it to be invoked. He uses this spell to block attacks he may preconceive. Once used, he manipulates the existing cherry blossoms formed by the spell for various tasks. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) a magic that allows one to create and manipulate flames, through their mind or hand motions. Harry took it up to himself to possess more "ordinary" magic as to blend in with the crowds of mages and began to learn Fire Magic. He has shown great skill with this magic, capable of rather effortlessly using combustion upon his own magical power and manipulate it to battle his foes. He is seen to mix in his Fire Magic with his potency with a blade for deadly effect. Though he only uses a single named spell, like his other magics, he has shown the ability to adapt this magic to a variety of situations. *'Flaring Up' (めらめら Meramera) Harry builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from his entire body only a few centimeters away from him. He is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. Harry is almost exclusively seen using this Fire Magic spell, and any other form of Fire Magic he uses would simply be the manipulation of these flames. Mirror Magic (鏡の魔法 Kagami no Mahō) a magic that allows one to produce and manipulate mirrors via the use of magical energy. These mirrors are capable of either, reflecting magical attacks and/or even reflecting light to create illusions. Aside from that, they may be used as potent traps. Harry has shown great skill with this magic, using it as a defensive and supplementary option against more powerful opponents. *'Magic Mirror' (マジックミラー Majikkumirā) Harry either uses their weapon, and/or limb to produce a semi-solid mirror, similar to a liquid of sorts. It is forged solely out of magical power, and thus, isn't able to resist physical attacks. However, the mirror itself has a unique ability, by absorbing a small amount of the opponent's Eternano and then replicating it on a massive scale, Harry is able to completely duplicate the opponent and/or the spells fired at the mirror. From the mirror, they are sent towards the opponent, though the duplicates don't last long, they can be used as a prominent distraction. In the case of duplicating spells, Harry is capable of negating the opponent's spell completely, due to being an exact replica of it. He uses this spell in a variety of situations, whether it be to analyze a spell, all the way to his own entertainment when dealing with an opponent. Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai, lit: Separation) a very powerful magic in which the caster makes a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. Harry has shown himself to be skilled enough in the use of magic to use these nets upon himself, as well as integrate it into his swordsmanship and sword magic. Though, it should be noted that; like , he is also unable to control the magic entirely. *'Separation From The World' (轗軻 Kanka) In this spell, Harry unusually casts Disassembly upon himself. This in turn allows him to split himself as well as his magical power proportionally into smaller versions. This can be used in a variety of situations, including; escaping from a binding, dodging a noticeably sudden attack, or merely using it for comedic situations. As a masterful practitioner of this spell, he is even able to control the proportion of "splitting" to the extent where he doesn't create many "chibi" versions of himself, but rather, five-six real clones, which can inflict and take damage on his behalf. These can also be used as a learning tool, as these clones share experiences, and once turned into himself, all their experiences converge into himself. He uses this technique commonly to evade unnatural assaults and commonly uses it to deceive his opponents. Trivia Behind the Scenes *His name, and some of his abilities are based upon Harry Houdini, the famed Magician who could supposedly escape from nearly every binding. Category:Ash9876 Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Human Category:Mages